


A Force to Be Reckoned With

by Mis_Shapes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, M/M, Massage, Modern Royalty, Parlour games, Praise Kink, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rimming, Stately Home, Ta!, Teasing, Yachts, a lot of teasing, especially re ramsay, please read notes!!, prince - Freeform, what-could-have-been-tantric-massage-if-everyone-author-included-wasn't-so-impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mis_Shapes/pseuds/Mis_Shapes
Summary: “Hey, listen…” This fool had the audacity to put a hand on his arm to slow him down. One glare had him flinch. “Sorry, I um, I’m not used to this.”“You don’t say,” Theon mocked him. Where had they found this one? Highly recommended my arse.“Anyway, I hope we can get along and-““Let me stop you there. I don’t need some bloke following me round like some loyal dog. There will be no ‘getting along’. No offence, but you aren’t exactly going to fit in with my… lifestyle, and quite frankly I have no need for you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly a big thanks to Lydia_Martin_Trash for being an absolutely amazing beta and TotemundTabu/robb-greyjoy for organising this <3
> 
> Hello to my recipient! This is where I apologise for having gotten carried away with this fic and having only looked back at my email a couple of days ago to see no Thramsay. Now, there is no sex or kissing, or romantic feelings from Theon and it is definitely in the past but the fic's plot would not work if I removed him. There's two short scenes in which he appears, once at the party and very briefly at the end, but other than that it is only references. I know in the past I've had prompts that have no Thramsay but also want Ramsay incorporated so I hope this is ok! I have another fic planned which fits your prompts but it will be after Christmas <333

“I hardly think this is necessary,” Theon growled with disbelief, his wrist resting on the wooden arm of his chair, hand swilling a glass of whiskey.

Asha stood behind her desk, organising the papers on the fabric covered table top, refusing to look him in the eye. It was all for show, a demonstration of her authority. This was another one of those things she had under control. It had become an obsession since their father had passed. But that didn’t mean she didn’t know she was crossing the line here.

The thought crossed him that perhaps ‘passed’ was no longer the correct term. Perhaps it was a little too passive. An implication of an expected death. A natural death.

He found himself abnormally preoccupied of the swill of the amber nectar around the crystal glass.

“I hear he is more than capable of being discreet. He comes with very reputable recommendations.” Both her hands fell onto the table surface, poised on her finger tips. She expected resistance and Theon would give it to her.

“I don’t care how discreet. I am not having some babysitter,” he growled.

She sighed, exasperated with the situation, “Theon…”

It wasn’t that he didn’t understand where she was coming from, because he did, but there were some limits to the repercussions he was willing to accept.

“You’ve made your case, I’m not going to agree with you.” He looked away from her, rolling his eyes.

Asha’s lips pursed, and her eyes looked up and straight over his head to where Brienne, her chief of security, stood. This did not bode well.

“Unfortunately for you, it’s not up to you. Asking you was a courtesy.”

“That’s utter bullshit,” he scoffed. “Just what century do you think this is?”

“Oh, baby brother, if you want the privileges; the money, the boat, the car, you have no leg to stand on.” She nodded, avoiding his eyes, a signal to her staff. “I’ve allowed this to go on too long and look where it got you.”

“That’s just fine! Because I don’t need any of it.” Theon pushed himself to his feet, downing the contents of the spirit glass and slamming it onto the desk, knowing that the drips from the drink would frustrate her. He straightened out his shirt, angry and with eyes narrowed.

As he went to leave the office, he met the bright blue eyes of a stranger. A red head, in a suit ill fitting to his broad shoulders, and trying terribly hard to look rugged.

Theon sniggered. “This guy? Discreet?”

There was a fought glimmer of amusement in the man’s eyes, a quirk of his lips. It only made him angrier.

“Theon…” Asha began, beginning to tire.

“Robb. Robb Stark, your highness, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

He held out a hand, offering it to Theon.

Theon scowled, ignoring the hand. “I didn’t have you pegged as a gossip magazine reader.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Stark stammered, a little flustered and breaking out into a regional accent Theon couldn’t quite place.

He rolled his eyes and held out a hand to part Brienne and Robb. He wanted out of this as quickly as possible. There was no way he was going to let this happen. She had no right, no matter what the circumstances.

Asha cleared her throat loudly, stilling him. “I hear Loras has a new fancy man.”

“Who on earth uses the term fancy man anymore?”

It didn’t matter. Whatever term she used it had the same implications.

Theon had a habit of flouncing royal duties, but he had a limited experience of being cut off from its benefits. He would count on the graces of others, and his favourite among these others was Loras Tyrell. Asha knew him well enough to know this would be his first port of call.

Although their relationship, if you could call it that – it was more a long series of mutually beneficial hook ups - had only ever been casual, Theon had enough sense to know that turning up at Loras’ door now may not be the best of plans all things considered.

That was why, while striding halfway down the hallway he called out behind him without a look back, “well?!” and delighted in hearing the light jog of a man hurrying to catch up. If this had to happen he was going to have some fun with it.

“Hey, listen…” This fool had the audacity to put a hand on his arm to slow him down. One glare had him flinch. “Sorry, I um, I’m not used to this.”

“You don’t say,” Theon mocked him. Where had they found this one? __Highly recommended my arse._ _

“Anyway, I hope we can get along and-“

“Let me stop you there. I don’t need some bloke following me round like some loyal dog in a suit. There will be no ‘getting along’. No offence, but you aren’t exactly going to fit in with my… lifestyle… and quite frankly I have no need for you.”

“With all due respect, your highness, the queen doesn’t quite agree.”

Had Asha hired some part time actor? He looked like he actually cared, his brows furrowed.

“She’s overreacting… Anyway, in the meantime I expect very little invasive behaviour from you.”

“Of course.” He was more like an overeager puppy than a guard dog, eyes wide, just waiting to please.

-

Kyra wriggled back into him, her arse nuzzling right into his crotch. It was a pleasant way to wake. His hands instinctively reached to take hold of her hips, pulling her flush against him. He inhaled against her skin, pushing aside her hair on her neck to plant a kiss.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Whispering into her ear, tickling her softly with his breath, was a sure-fire way of getting her going and sure enough she turned on the bed to face him. Eyes still closed, sleepy, but with a contented smile playing on her lips. Her only response to make a receptive moan and to arch her back. “Lazy.”

The breeze blew the gauze like curtains covering the glass door onto the yacht’s decking gently and the smell of the sea greeted Theon as his hand played with guest’s breast, a flick of his thumb over the nipple causing her to gasp.

With Kyra once again sated, Theon pulled on the pair of boxers they’d thrown off in the rush and left the room.

Sat on the sofa where he’d clearly slept, or at least tried to sleep, sat his new bodyguard. He’d insisted that the other rooms were too far away. What exactly he was expecting to happen during the night hours was unclear. To say he’d looked nauseous would be an understatement and Theon had counted on this.

“Not found your sea legs yet?” He asked, trying to keep back a satisfied smirk.

“Not yet, your highness.” He’d stood as soon as he’d been aware of Theon’s entrance.

He’d been taught something at least.

Theon wondered just how much could be heard in here from his room. How much of Kyra’s shouts and moans. How much of the things he’d said to her. Until now he hadn’t really considered himself an exhibitionist, but there was a certain amount of rush from the thought.

Judging by the way the tips of Robb’s ears blended into his red hair, it seemed like he’d heard a fair amount. The way his eyes averted him amused Theon, he wouldn’t have expected hired help to be quite that obvious about how uncomfortable they were.

“Tea? Coffee?”

“I… well… either is fine. I am happy to make it for you of course.”

“Don’t trouble yourself. I’m quite capable and it is not your job.”

“I would have expected you to have-”

“Help?”

“Well, yeah.”

“I value my privacy.”

He could feel eyes on him as he went to fill the kettle and source a bowl and scales from within the cupboards, and made sure to exaggerate the movements as much as possible.

“Your highness, are you not cold?”

Theon grinned as he cracked eggs into a bowl, glancing back over his shoulder, “not at all.”

Robb had turned to look out of one of the windows. He was really very good looking. The angle made for a good ogle at his jaw, the stubble on his cheeks and chin, the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallowed nervously, and the muscles of his neck and shoulders. His hair was a little longer than what he’d come to expect of security without it being tied back. They usually went long enough to put up or particularly short, there was no in between.

“Going to make me cover up?” He teased, purposefully flirty.

“I wouldn’t dare…” The words hung for a moment and Theon found himself hanging too, “I’m not your babysitter.” The bastard smirked as he echoed his own words. It was the first time Theon had seen him particularly sure of himself and it hinted at a different side of him to what he’d experienced as of yet. And it wasn’t unpleasant.

Fifteen minutes later and Theon turned out a pancake along with a bowl of fruit and syrup. Pushing it across the marble kitchen island counter, he whistled to get Robb’s attention.

“For you. It will help with the sickness.”

“Oh, I don’t think- “ Robb protested.

“Trust me.”

He watched from the corner of his eye as Robb got up to sit on one of the counter’s stools, and tucked into the food, until he caught him watching him in return and responded with an arched brow.

“Thank you.” Robb’s voice was unexpectedly soft. Thrown by the gesture.

“You might want to go easy on the syrup though.”

They all expected him to be some sort of spoilt monster. Maybe he was in some ways.

Their eyes met and suddenly he wasn’t quite so cross about the invasion of his privacy, but the moment was snatched from them by the arrival of another.

“Baby, come, sit,” Theon smiled at Kyra warmly, dragging his gaze away from his new play thing, waving a hand at the stool next to Robb.

“I only come for the food,” she joked to Robb, taking the plate from Theon gratefully.

“Does he cook for you a lot?” A loaded question, and one Kyra did not miss the meaning of.

“Well… most times I see him,” she said evasively, winking at Theon mischievously. “Which is not as often I’d like, but I take what I can get.”

“Kyra…” Theon warned.

“I know, I know.” She winked again and took a piece of melon from the fork in her hand slowly and delicately by the teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Robb lowered his head and stared into his plate. He didn’t need to know the nature of the relationship, or any of the prince’s relationships for that matter. It didn’t matter that it seemed to him that Theon was actively seeking some reaction from him. It didn’t matter that Theon leant across the cool marble, his body against the hard surface, to kiss Kyra’s lips ever so gently, long fingered hands cupping up under her chin and threading into her hair. How could the sight of another’s hands leave one feeling like lightning ran through their veins?

The food had seemed to ease the nausea, and for that he was thankful, but it had ruined his mindset. It took the note that told him to be a bystander to the spoilt brat and tore it up. It had been screaming to be from the beginning, but that was neither here nor there, and now he was forced to sit next to this girl and play friends.

The protective thoughts creeping up in him went further than the job he was paid to do and if he thought that had nothing to do with Theon’s traipsing around scantily clad, with Theon’s smirk, the way he licked his ruby lips, or the way he tucked his hair behind his ears he was deluding himself. 

“Robb?” 

Theon was stood in front of him, snapping his divine fingers to get his attention, something which Robb did not approve of.

“Oh good, you’re back with me. Honestly, I don’t think you’re going to make it in this job if you can’t stay focused.”

Kyra had gone, and Theon had begun to clear the plates away.

“Now listen, I’m throwing a party later and you are to be as discreet as possible.” Theon eyed him carefully, looking him up and down, clearly believing it to be a somewhat impossible feat. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” a pause, “your highness.”

Theon pressed his lips tightly together, unsure of quite what the correct response was, something Robb had yet to see.

“Are you not concerned about having stories sold about you?” Robb quizzed, forcing his voice to remain casual as he moved to lift the cup of tea he was nursing to his lips.

Theon frowned. “By Kyra?”

He nodded over the mug.

“No… It wouldn’t be anymore than they already print about me anyway,” Theon scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“….and by others?”

He wished the following silence would swallow him whole. To sink below the deck and into the icy waters below.

“What are you implying?” Theon’s words came just as cold. He should not have pried.

“I’m not implying… It’s just that…” Shit. Whatever he said now would be digging an even larger hole.

“Well?” Theon asked sharply.

“It’s just that there’s a reason why I’m here, and it’s something your sister-“

“The queen.”

For fucks sake. “Something that the queen has been mightily keen to cover up.”

“Get. Out.” He spat, seething bellowing the surface. A storm raging behind his eyes. “Now.”

“Theon…” Robb did not appreciate just how pleaful it came out. It was overly familiar, and it was weak.

“Now! I am not ‘Theon’ I am your goddamn Prince. OUT!”

“Yes, your highness.”

He’d instantly regretted the level of sarcasm that had come with the words, and Theon had not missed it. 

Robb watched as though in slow motion as his arm swept the counter, bringing the plates crashing down from it one by one, ricocheting off the floor below.

A trickle of crimson blood trickled from Theon’s palm, and, seemingly as shocked as Robb, he stumbled back against the opposite kitchen cabinets. The doors banging against him while he reached out to steady himself.

Tentatively, Robb made towards him, avoiding as much of the chaos as possible, to inspect the hand. Crunching over stray shards of crockery and glass he was relieved to already thought to get his shoes on.

“May I?”

Theon looked as though he might well refuse, clutching the wrist of the injured hand, but instead he offered it out to Robb reluctantly, his face scrunching up.

Though the wound was largely superficial, it was better to be safe than sorry, especially with a hand. He’d need to treat it to avoid an infection.

“Sit over on the sofa, prop the arm up on the back of it. Hold this tea towel over it. I’ll be right over.”

It wasn’t too difficult to find the first aid kit, it usually wasn’t in places like this. A place made for guests and display. Right by the fire extinguisher. 

“Right, it looks like the bleeding is already subsiding,” he told Theon as he grabbed a pillow to sit it on his lap, steadily lowering the hand, his fucking stunning hand, on top. “I’m going to give it a quick clean, it might sting a little.” He hadn’t known Theon very long, but he sensed that it was uncommon to have him remain silent for so long, bar the hiss as the alcohol wipe touched the cut. “…Believe me when I ask this that I’m not prying…”

A quick nod from Theon as he stared off into the distance. As much of an acceptance as he was going to get from him.

“Does this happen often?” He asked carefully.

Theon muttered in a way that left Robb feeling very dubious, “It’s happened once or twice before.”

“Once or twice?” Robb prompted, pretending to be particularly concerned by a patch of skin that could plausibly be in need of a clean. If Theon wanted to avoid eye contact he could at least make it easier for him. 

“…This was the fifth,” he admitted reluctantly.

Robb’s hand stayed still, holding Theon’s in place, something he was becoming increasingly aware of, as he routed around the first aid box. The warmth of Theon’s body just from the touch of his knee against his and the smell of him this close was intoxicating. It was a struggle to choose his words that would allow him to come across as non invasive as possible. The last thing he wanted was to scare him off.

“Are you seeing someone?”

Theon snorted. At least his mood was turning, and Robb felt the corner of his lips turning slightly upwards too.

“You know what I mean. In a professional capacity.”

“Oh, many,” smirked Theon, wincing through the smile. “Can I ask you a question now?”

“Shoot.”

“Where did you learn to do this?” He asked as Robb placed a dressing over the palm and preceded to wrap round a bandage to keep it secure. 

“Well, security staff are usually first aid trained.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“No, it isn’t… I’m- well, I was a medic, with the air force. It’s a bit of a family thing.”

Robb watched silently as Theon took it in. His eyes moved to look at him and met Robb’s own. 

“Well it wouldn’t be the navy would it?” He joked, and they both smiled.

“She’s doing the best she can. She cares about you,” Robb said softly.

“I know,” he breathed, settling back on the sofa and closing his eyes. “Now, can I be by myself a moment.”

“Of course, your highness,” he smirked and saw Theon’s lips turn into a grin and one eye open to sneak a peek at him, and suddenly he felt that same rush he had before being interrupted.

One day in and he was already losing it. 

-

Theon had been right about one thing; there was no way his presence would ever be discreet. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Almost every guest’s gaze settled on him as they scanned the room. He’d suggested that perhaps he should dress as the rest of the staff did, to serve drinks, but Theon’s face had contorted in a way that suggested he was mad. Instead, he stood up against a piece of bare wall.

Theon milled around the main room. The sight was more impressive than Robb had ever expected, the way he juggled everyone, went from person to person and kept them smiling, laughing. It was clear that one or two of them asked about the stranger in the room. During these moments Theon glanced over and then back to the guest, rolling his eyes and went on to complain about Asha no doubt, but nearly every time he would take a second look afterwards, and Robb reveled in it. Just the way his gaze lingered for just a moment longer.

An hour in, a face which was more familiar than most appeared. It was the resemblance of someone he’d only yet seen in glossy magazines. This was him, Loras, he hadn’t matched the face and the name before but he knew. He had a bright grin across his face and running a hand through lazy bronze curls, pushing them back casually, and Robb felt himself prickle unnecessarily. He had neither right nor need to feel this way. 

Behind Loras, another, the ‘fancy man’, a hand caressing Loras’s lower back as he stepped up next to him, an intimate touch made for a degree of familiarity. Perhaps he too felt ill at ease. 

Objectively, Robb knew this man was attractive in his own way… but to think someone would prefer him over Theon? The forest green of his top brought out that of his eyes, but they were still nothing in comparison to the Prince’s whirlpool which threatened to pull him straight in and make him lose himself in the depths.

As though he knew Robb was eyeing him, he looked over and acknowledged him with a curt nod.

Theon had noticed the entrance and weaved through those between them, immediately draping his arm around Loras shoulders. He took a glass of champagne for his friend and pressed it into his hand, whispering into his ear animatedly, and then almost as an afterthought he switched and turned to his plus one, exchanging niceties. 

Despite this, there was still a trace of frown, and the shared look between Theon and Loras as his hand pressed more firmly now, led Robb to believe this was some well practiced choreography.

Unsure as to whether to find this play comforting or not, Robb followed them a couple of meters behind as they headed out onto the deck to take advantage of the muted music. He welcomed the respite himself.

“So,” Loras smirked as he turned his back onto the railings, perfectly at home with the shift under his feet as the boat moved on the water, “whos the hunk?” Perfectly at home because he’d been here enough presumably.

Lent in the opposite direction, forearms on the bar, Theon glanced back over as he had that morning, only significantly more dressed, but still a wonder to behold. His silky jet hair blew gently in the wind. Perfect lips parted to speak but struggled with the words.

Silent until spoken to, Robb reminded himself, breathing heavily.

“This is Robb.”

Robb pulled his eyes up from where he had been staring at his feet, surprised at the use of his given name.

“Asha’s idea,” Theon explained dismissively.

Loras nodded and smiled wickedly, “still, I bet you had very little objection.”

“Loras,” murmured his date. 

“Oh, it’s fine, Renly, he knows I’m only teasing him.”

“I’m sure his highness does, but I expect… Robb? Yes, Robb. I bet he feels a bit like he’s been thrown into the deep end with you two.”

The three of them looked to him expectantly for input.

Robb did not appreciate being put on the spot, but Renly was on to something. “It’s okay… I mean- I don’t mind.”

“Oh, isn’t that sweet?” Chuckled Loras.

Robb bit the inside of his cheek and went back to his silent act. 

“If you jumped in, would he go after you?”

Theon dug into his pockets and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, arching his brow at Robb mischievously as he got up onto the steel rail to sit.

He closed and opened his eyes with the small bow of his head. Yes, he would.

“Good to know.”

“Were you thinking about taking a plunge, your highness? Because I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Theon sucked on the cigarette, inhaled deeply, and turned to breathed out, the cloud of smoke lit in the moonlight, passing along the carton to Loras. “Perhaps some other time. Some other place. What would you say to some bay in the Summer Isles?”

“I could get on board with that, I suppose.”

The prince bit his lower lip and let it drag slowly out against his teeth, turning back to look over the waves as a smirk played on his lips. The oversized shirt of his blew against him caressing his form. It accentuated just how slim he was more so than the tight trousers Robb was desperately trying not to look at. Robb wondered if he ever ate any of the food he made for his guests.

“How long have you been in the job?” Renly asked. Small talk.

“A day or so.”

Loras coughed on the smoke, “Theon is your first.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I like this one,” laughed Loras.

It didn’t last long. Loras’ jaw clenched at the sight of someone in the doorway. A man in the ghastliest of pinks. 

“Theon, darling, I’ve been looking for you.”

Visibly bristling, Theon jumped down from where he sat, ushering his new guest back in again, a glance back to them, “excuse me.”

Loras caught Robb’s eye, his voice concerned, “you might want to...” he indicated inside after them.

Robb was just in time to watch as Theon whisked up a glass from a nearby table, downed it, and replaced it in his hand with a new one. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pulled a face at the burn, the sting of the fizz.

The pair of them entered the bedroom, where Theon immediately crossed his arms over himself protectively, setting the drink on a chest of drawers.

The room was the nicest he’d seen so far. It was clearly styled by Theon himself, it had his elegance and grace. 

“Who’s this?” The man drawled, his eyes flickering over.

Theon shook his head in disbelief. 

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“She can’t keep me away from you,” he snickered. “Would you excuse us please?”

“I can’t do that.” Blunt, Robb set his jaw.

“I see…” He walked in close to Theon. “You know, there’s only so much loyalty money can buy.”

“Ramsay…” 

Robb was thankful that Theon had mustered enough to get a level of warning in there.

“You need a nanny now? Does he know what a naughty boy you are?”

Too far.

“Out.” Robb seized him by the arm.

“Oh, baby, tell him. Tell him you aren’t going to let him throw me out.” His laugh went through him like nails against a chalkboard.

Theon looked torn. “Robb, a moment, please.”

“Yes, do get the fuck out, Robb”

Ever stubborn, Robb growled, “no.”

“Robb,” Theon persisted. “Out.”

“That call isn’t under your jurisdiction.”

“I’m a grown adult!” He screamed and realised he’d gone too far, his emotions had gotten the better of him. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“He’s fine.” Ramsay echoed.

“Listen, I don’t know who you are, or why you you think you have any right-”

“He really doesn’t know, does he, pet?”

“I don’t give a shit what you have on or over him, but this is your LAST warning. You have five seconds to get the fuck out of my sight. I’m going to wrap this up in so many knots you won’t have anything. And don’t test me.”

“If you think this is the right play, you are sorely mistaken. I hope you’re good with spoilt goods.” A finger traced down Theon’s chest and prodded into it harshly. “I’ll be seeing you soon.”

Seeing red, the next thing Robb knew his fist was colliding with Ramsay’s jaw.

“You’re going to regret this,” Ramsay spat, splattering blood onto the floor, and stooped over. It didn’t take long for him to get out after that.

Once he’d left Theon hissed angrily. “I told you to keep out of it!” His fingers reached out and over the glass on the side.

“Don’t.” Robb grimaced as he flexed his hand, rubbing his knuckles. “Fuck.”

“You are not going to be monitoring my drinks.”

“I wouldn’t dare, your highness.”

Theon’s chest heaved as he forced himself to be calm. Robb saw his hand grip the glass, knuckles white. He’d seen this before, the resistance to reacting physically, to throw the glass.

“Sorry, I-” He stepped in and took the drink, carefully peeling away the fingers that held it. “It’s not about the drink,” he cleared his throat, “it’s about what’s in it...” Theon didn’t bother to ask what he was getting at, to hear how he had noticed something slipped inside. 

Relaxing the grip on the glass, Theon let Robb take the glass away with a sigh. Defeated. As their fingers grazed each other, Theon looked Robb in the eye, his mouth gaped as he fought for the word, and pulled away to sit on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, propped upon his knees. 

“Thank you,” he managed weakly.

Robb itched to comfort him, to reach out and pull him into his arms.

“You’re welcome.” Voice stiff and forced. “Would you like me to clear everyone out.”

“No… no, we can’t.”

Theon shook out his limbs and straightened his hair. Regained his composure and stood before one of the full length mirrors on the many built in wardrobes. Together they formed almost a wall of mirrors. His fingers forked through his hair and pulled it up, turning it up and over into a loose bun exposing the curve of his neck, a band handily on his wrist. 

Now was not the time to imagine gentle kisses on the nape of that glorious neck. Not the time to dream of watching him come undone in the reflection of the mirrors.


	3. Chapter 3

With everyone gone, the silence was palpable. 

Theon both took the champagne bottle and scooped ice up from out of one of the buckets.

He sensed that as he walked to Robb, busying himself with making up the sofa to sleep on, his hips swayed a little more that was strictly necessary. 

The muscles in Robb’s arms flexed as he moved, visible from the way he’d turned his cheap shirt up to the elbows. The thought of how that strength might, could, be used, of how it lay unused, bubbling under the surface, had Theon feeling weak. 

“Here.” He held out the ice.

Perhaps caught off guard, Robb turned to him with a welcoming smile, and his heart skipped a beat. Charming fucker.

“Oh hey, cheers,” Robb took the ice and flopped down to sit on the makeshift bed. Holding it onto his sore knuckles, he winced and put his head back over the top of the sofa’s back.

Theon settled down next to him, legs curled up under his. Taking a swig from the bottle he then nudged it against Robb’s arm for him to open his eyes and to do the same.

A small moan escaped Robb as he found himself relaxing.

Reaching out to touch Robb on the arm, telling himself it was to get his attention, Theon sighed, eyes on the hand.

“You shouldn’t have done that…” He spoke softly, not wishing to come across accusatory.

Robb’s head turned. A tender smile. “I know… but I needed to all the same.”

“One in your profession needs to keep a level head.”

“I’m afraid I was wasn’t acting under the banner of my profession.”

Theon came in closer towards Robb and was relieved to feel him do the same beside him. Inches from each over, their hot breath mingled, tickling softly on his cheeks. He’d fallen for this game as much as he believed Robb had.

“We can’t,” Robb whispered, barely audible, as their foreheads moved against one another.

“I know.” 

“God, but I want to…” 

“I know.”

A breath of laughter from Robb at his bluntness left him grinning.

Noses nuzzled from one side to the other and lips fought the pull of the desired kiss.

Robb’s hands reached out but fell short of touching him as he murmured, “fuck.” Fingertips touched his shirt delicately, tracing over the fabric but never daring to go as far as that extra inch. To feel the body beneath.

He let his lips ghost over Robb’s jaw. Fully aware of the already straining situation in his trousers, he provoked further, dropping a hand onto Robb’s knee and allowing fingers to slide slightly to the inner thigh as he moved as though steadying himself. 

“Can I let you in on a little secret?” Breathy against the ear and fully tempted to nip and lick, to softly suck on the earlobe, he satisfied himself with a light drag of teeth and the following lower lip. “I’m afraid the idea of ‘can’t’ only makes it all the more tempting.”

For a tantalising moment only slow breaths, racing hearts, and the heat of another’s body existed in the world.

“You’re drunk. You’re hurting.” Robb’s thumb swept across Theon’s cheek and tucked the loose hair back behind his ear for him. “Your highness, my prince,” he said cheekily and smiled, “I’m going to strongly suggest you get into your own bed now.”

“I might get into the bed, or better yet the shower, but I have no desire to sleep.” 

All his movements were precise and deliberate as he made himself fluid, standing up while making sure to still face and command Robb’s attention. Backing slowly away, he made agonisingly slow work of his shirt’s buttons, drifting fingers antagonistically down his torso before pulling the shirt off and tossing it onto the sofa beside Robb. “A gift.” 

The look on Robb’s face was something he greatly wished he could capture. 

“A stripper in another life were you?”

“A hobby performed for the privileged few.” Theon turned to walk away, stretching up in a faux yawn. He didn’t look back to reassure himself that he could feel eyes on his arse. “Sweet dreams, Stark.” 

-

Theon woke to the sounds of talking outside of his bedroom door. Robb, certainly, with two others. A man and a woman. 

Fuck, Robb. 

His head rung. His mouth was dry.

After making a sloppy attempt at dressing, a shirt simply thrown on, his hand dwelled on the door handle, torn between eavesdropping, storming in, waltzing in casually, or simply retreating to the bed and ignoring it.

Option 3. Behave like nothing had happened the night before and there aren’t potentially strangers in the room, and if there are they are beneath him. 

“Morning,” He declared himself stiffly, crossing behind the sofa and over to the kitchen area.

“Theon!” Robb sprung up, correcting himself as Theon narrowed his eyes, “your highness.” He looked nervous. Sweet. “Your highness, Jon and Ygritte,” he introduced the strangers. “They’re going to be standing in for me today. Two for the price of one.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve been in my service less than 48 hours and you want a break?” Why did his voice sound so hurt? Why did he find this a betrayal? Was he already trying to avoid him? “No.” 

This wasn’t the plan. The plan wasn’t to cling on. It was to drive him away.

Approaching with an anxious glance back at Jon and Ygritte, who busied themselves on a laptop they had out and feigning disinterest, Robb wrung his hands. “It’s not like that. There’s something I need to do.” A hand on the forearm to stop him as he moved around the kitchen, to make him meet his eyes. “It’s important.”

The sheer amount of unsaid words weighed him down, leaving him struggling to do much more than simply breath.

“When are you planning to be back?” He asked quietly, suspicious.

“As soon as possible. I’m promise, you’ll be in good hands.”

“I probably won’t be here when you get back. I have a thing tomorrow.”

“A thing?”

“A charity auction. And then I’m planning on being back at my apartments for a while. You’ll like it, there’s a bed for you and everything. The floor doesn’t even move.”

Robb smiled brightly, a twinkle in his eye. It could melt anyone's heart to see that. 

“The punishment is over then?” He asked hopefully. Poor bastard, he almost felt guilty for subjecting him to even just the harbour.

“I suppose it depends on what you perceive as being a punishment. And who’s punishment… here, give me your phone.’ Keying in his number he added on a crown emoji to his name for comedic effect and quickly googled a photoshoot of himself for a designer in which he was shot posing on a throne to add to the contact. His father had been less than impressed, but then that had been part of the fun hadn’t it. “There, give me a call when you’re ready.” 

“Oh, wow,” chuckled Robb as though it was all merely humourous, but Theon was not oblivious to how he sucked in his lip. He’d chosen right then. 

-

Cameras flashed around him one after another. A circle of reporters, steaming breaths in the cold night air, shouting his name and calling him for a comment, a few on the presence of Jon and Ygritte.

He smiled and held up a hand in an easy and uninspired move. It was enough though, they lapped it right up. Tonight he had no patience to deal with them all. He tugged up the collar of his coat, that extra little layer between them.

The crowd opened up as he walked to where his car was waiting for him. Not his, one of the family’s, complete with driver. The end in sight. He’d never felt comfortable trying to negotiate the crowds on these streets in his own car. In this, the blacked out windows would put off further harassment.

As if the promise of a quiet car wasn’t enough, there, resting with his back against the car door, one leg crossed over the other casually and thumbs in trouser pockets, stood Robb waiting for him. In one motion he pulled himself up to standing and opened the car door for Theon to get into.

Theon climbed inside and heard the door shut behind him carefully. The seconds between the close and open on the other side of the car felt like an eternity. Settling into the warmth of the heated seat he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Everything gone well?” Robb was straightening himself, using the reflection in the glass window separating them from the driver. He had gotten a slim ribbed jumper on today rather than his usual shirts. He didn’t wait for an answer but pressed the intercom button. “We’re good to go.”

“Yeah…” 

Robb’s brows knitted, “you sure?”

“I just didn’t expect you back this quickly.”

“Disappointed?”

God, no. 

He could just press the second button. Pull up the screen between the back and front of the car. Swing over to straddle Robb’s lap. Feel his large hands take hold of him. Instead he rolled down his window slightly. Air. He needed to feel air.

“No… You’re alright, I suppose.” He smirked and winked. “Better than that sulky bastard anyway.”

Robb laughed in a way he’d not seen him do before, a belly laugh that had him covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “Jon?”

“Yeah.” 

Even Jaime smirked in the rearview mirror. Robb hadn’t thought to turn the button back off, the red light seemed so obvious now.

“...is there something I should know?”

“Your highness, it’s called sibling rivalry,” Jamie informed him.

“He’s your brother?! Jeez… was one of you adopted?”

“No,” Robb smiled, his hand still by his mouth, finger rubbing along plump lips, elbow up on the ledge below the window, “I mean, yes, we think of each other as brothers, we were raised that way, but technically we’re cousins.”

“Are there any others?”

“Two sisters, two brothers.”

He was beginning to realise that while Robb probably knew a significant amount of his family history, knew intimate details about his life, he in turn knew very little of Robb. His hand slid into the middle seat, hoping the gesture would be reciprocated, but not daring to look. 

He felt Robb’s little finger rubbing up against his own, softly caressing with small arches of his hand. He felt its absence keenly when it was taken, but it was worth it. 

Leaning in, Robb stroked back the hair from where it covered his ear and inhaled deeply, relying on Jaime concentrating on the road, and whispered, “you smell good. Photos are all well and good, but there’s no comparison to the real thing.”

Theon wet his lip and continued to look ahead. The light had turned off. Jaime must have done it, he hadn’t seen Robb. Though relieved he wasn’t now checking in, on the flip side it meant he thought there was a reason why he shouldn’t be listening.

The landscape outside of the window wasn’t overly familiar; they’d left the city.

“We’re not going to the castle…”

“No, your highness, we’re not.”

The sudden formality uneased him.

“Theon, I couldn’t sleep the other night… I had someone look into Ramsay for me. And, well, when I left yesterday I went after him. In public… just a warning really. I sent her and another to his place-”

“WHAT?!” He shouted, outraged.

“They’re very discreet and-” Robb cringed.

“And what?!”

“I’m sorry… They assure me they’ve got rid of what they believe is everything, the photos and-” Robb reached to take his hand, but he snatched it away and stared out of the window.

“I didn’t ask for you to do this!”

“I wanted to help. Only-”

Theon frowned and his head drooped as he chewed on his lip. 

“Only now you realise that was his contingency plan and now I’m a threat again?” he asked, sneering.

“...yes?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic. Well, well done. Why did you not talk to me about it first?”

Robb played with his hands nervously, twiddling his thumbs, “I didn’t want to embarrass you. And I thought it might ruin things if I asked about these things.”

“You were thinking with your cock then?” Theon snapped. “You wanted to fuck me so now my life’s on the line? Marvellous. You know, call me crazy, but I don’t think you’re cut out for this line of work.” 

-

The car pulled up to the edge of the road to mark the end of the really-quite-excruciating-in-the-end portion of the journey. 

Jaime got out to open the door for Theon, giving him a reassuring clap on the shoulder, gripping it momentarily.

Meanwhile, Robb opened the boot up to take out the rucksack that had been packed for them, slinging it over one of his shoulders. Letting it slam back down shut, he mustered the courage to watch what Theon was doing.

The moorland stretched before them, lit only by moon and starlight. Purple heather beginning to fade out as the weather was starting to turn. Whatever the view, it would have been outdone by Theon stood in front of it. Theon’s back was turned to him, his ink black hair shone in the light of the moon. He himself was otherworldly. 

He was going to need to find out what Theon had on Ramsay, but how receptive to this conversation Theon was going to be, he wasn’t sure.

Dacey climbed out of the car, some sort of four-wheel-drive, in front. She took the bag from Robb and chucked it onto the back seats.

“Thanks Dace, I owe you one,” he told her, a lackluster smile plastered on his face.

“I think you might owe me more than just one.”

Robb pulled a face, over exaggerating his consideration and thought process. “Fair.”

She and Jaime said their goodbyes and left in the car they’d come in and left them standing alone in the cold night air.

“Your highness, we should be getting going.”

“And where’s that?” Theon asked, clearly irked with being dragged around with no knowledge where he was going.

“My old family home.”

Theon’s voice was mocking. “Old?” 

“Nobody chooses to live there anymore…”

“That good?” Theon asked snidely.

Robb bit his tongue and said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

The car crunched down a long tree lined avenue and towards the house as the sun began to break, filling it with a pink light. Birds sung while Theon snored soft and sweetly, curled up using Robb’s coat as a pillow against the cold window. His own coat laid over him as a blanket. It had been ridiculously difficult to get him to stop being too stubborn to take the coat.

Robb could kick himself, and that was an understatement.

Pulling the car into the stable courtyard, Robb held off waking Theon while he took a breather, forehead against the steering wheel.

The prince stirred next to him, eyelashes fluttering and eyes squinting to see.

“Where are on earth are we?” He grumbled, still hazy from the sleep, while tugging on the collar of his shirt. A tux probably wasn’t the best of travelling outfits.

“Home,” Robb responded, getting out.

While he paced across the cobblestones to a side door, aware of Theon standing in shock as he took in the size of the building. They weren’t at one of its prime viewpoints here at the service entrance, but it was obvious what laid beyond.

“And you don’t live here why?” Theon quizzed as Robb fumbled with the keys and let them into a small entrance hall filled primarily with hunting paraphernalia. Dust sheets covering the furniture.

“After our parents died no one of us could afford the running costs of this place. I tried to live in part of one of the wings that once housed the servants. Easier to heat and clean… lower ceilings and everything… but it’s so far removed from everything. There are very few jobs around.”

“I’m sorry,” Theon told him, sounding sincere.

“Anyway, I reduced the rents on the estate in return for a little help. Occasional airing of the rooms, maintenance of the land and animals, things like that. The rents just about covers its upkeep with no one living here. I should sell…. But I can’t bear it.”

“Shit… I had no idea. I should have… Did Asha know?”

“Know? About the house?”

“About you… you’re…”

“Failing landed gentry?”

“...There’s more...”

“About the peerage?”

“Yeah. That.”

“Yeah, Theon, I think she just might have done.” Robb shook his head, smirking.

“My lord!” Theon laughed, using what he rightly assumed to be the correct address  
as an expletive.

“Idiot.”

“You can’t call me that.”

“That’s funny, because I think I just did.”

Theon balled up his fists and came at him playfully in the chest.

Catching Theon’s fists, one in each of his hands, Robb pulled him in, abandoning the bag to the floor. His hands took hold of Theon’s face to catch him in a kiss and ran to card through his hair. Any concern that he was being too rough for Theon’s tastes was wiped when he felt a moan reverberate on his lips. Experimentally, he pulled lightly, angling Theon’s head backwards, and felt him smile into the kiss.

Robb pulled away, taking in the way he looked. His free hand traced his jaw and the angles of his throat down to the collarbones.

Groaning, he backed Theon up into a table and let go of him in order to lift him onto the draped surface, grasping at the back of the thighs, and once up there, running the hands over to gently encourage them to open for him. They needed little encouragement, if any, as Theon responded by wrapping his legs around him, welcoming him. A foot came to rest on Robb’s buttocks and pulled him inwards.

“Tease,” growled Robb.

Theon laughed breathily and kissed him affectionately, throwing arms over his shoulder, “tell me you didn’t love it.”

“Oh, I loved it.”

“Does it count as teasing if I’d have been receptive all along?”

“Makes it worse.”

“Logic?”

“Logic doesn’t belong here.”

Theon was far too well dressed for the occasion. He was stunning and Robb had regretted the inability to marvel properly over him on that first morning, and then to worship him physically the following evening. Perfection in human form.

He worked on unknotting the bow tie, requiring some help from Theon. The reward was in using it to pull him in for a kiss, gripping it as he meant to devour him. 

Greedily, he pushed Theon’s coat down from his shoulders, forcing Theon to remove his arms from where they sat. He struggled with the shirt’s buttons, hindered by the feel of Theon’s lips against his neck. Licks, nips, and kisses that threatened to paint him purple, and a hand where the heat had pooled in him that threatened to end things before they’d even begun.

“Robb,” Theon mumbled against against his neck,

“Mmm?”

“Robb… you’re vibrating.”

The phone in his front pocket was ringing. There was no way he wanted to answer that call, and with Theon seeming to enjoy the sensation, he instead angled his hips to press it against him to greater torment him while the phone rang out. And again another time.The vibrations leaving Theon writhing against his thigh, mouth agape with no intention to keep quiet in this house.

On the third time, Robb gave in despite his greater desire.

“Sorry,” he groaned, taking a deep breath as he prepared to answer. “Hello?”

“Hey Stark, it’s me.”

“Jon,” Robb greeted him, in part to let Theon know who he was speaking to.

He watched as Theon dropped himself down from the table and then slowly onto his fucking knees with the wickedest of grins.

5.

“Jon, is this important?” Robb asked, panicked.

He began by inching Robb’s top up slightly, exposing a strip of bare abdomen between its hem and the trousers below. It occurred to him that so far he had been deprived of anything other than what showed once he’d rolled up his shirt and undone the top button or two, giving a glimpse of auburn chest hair, something he would be rectifying. 

He explored the exposed abs with fingers and lips, hand trailing the hair that ran down and the mouth one side of the iliac furrow. Like his arms, here too his muscles came over as defined but unforced, a natural power. Like the girdle of Aphrodite, Adonis’ belt drew him in.

Tensing as Theon’s lips moved further down to their desired destination, Robb whimpered quietly and covered up the phones microphone when he began to undo his belt, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Can I call you back?”

By the time Theon came to the trouser zip Robb was looking to the ceiling as though he prayed for divine intervention.

“I’m just in the middle of something.”

Theon sniggered.

“No… it’s not important… just…”

He quirked his brows up, waiting for Robb to look down at him.

Robb caressed his cheek and mouthed to him, sorry.

Together with the underwear, he pulled down the trousers slowly down and over the curve of his buttocks and took a moment to take in the impressive sights, watching as Robb’s cock twitched hopefully, expectantly. Theon ran his hands round to Robb’s arse and spread them and grabbed hungrily, scratching lightly with nails as he brought them back. Gripping one hip, he kissed the head of his erection delicately and brought the other hand to wrap around its base, leaving Robb to take his hand back from Theons face to bite onto its edge.

Theon smiled against the tip and looked up to make sure Robb was watching as he licked a stripe along the ridge underneath from the base of his cock to its head in one smooth motion. There, he toyed with it against his lips. Swirling his tongue around and then along the slit, he began to move his hand.

Robb’s hand hesitantly came back, hovering anxiously between them, prepared to be needed back at his mouth, and then found their way to tangle in Theon’s hair.

“Mmm hmmm,” Robb managed into the phone as an agreement, visibly cringing and biting his lips.

Always one to appreciate the sensation, he kept eye contact and let his mouth open, sinking slowly over him and closed his eyes, murmuring around around him.

The hand in his hair tightened as he began to bob his head and heat enveloped Robb. It encouraged him, gently at first, but began to betray Robb’s increasing need, pulling him further and further in until his cock hit the back of his throat. It flexed from the surprise, releasing him momentarily, as Robb felt Theon swallow him.

“I have to go-” Robb choked, “No, no, I’m fine… I’m good, I’m really good. Yep. Yep, okay bye,” taking phone from his ear, “bye Jon,” and finally hanging it up. 

He looked around for somewhere to put the phone and eventually managed to throw it onto Theon’s coat on the table, and sighed with relief. His free hand swept back the escaped hair from Theon’s face to see him and fell to his neck, stroking just below his jaw line with his thumb.

“Fuck, how can…” he struggled with the words, overcome with pleasure, “how can anyone be so… so fucking beautiful.”

Theon came slowly off and let the him fall from his lips, trailing saliva obscenely. 

They shared a look of those in rapture. 

He felt his mouth try to speak, but no words came.

Determined, Theon fumbled with his trousers button and mentally congratulated himself for the decision to go commando, freeing his straining erection with a groan. Robb watched with wide eyes as he licked his hand lewdly, and guessing his intentions, took Theon’s wrist and did exactly the same, mixing saliva with Theon’s and his own precum. 

Wrapping his hand around the aching shaft, Theon’s head fell back, cascading dark hair behind him. His eyes rolled in their sockets at how Robb touched his swollen lips, invaded his mouth with his thumb, and dragged down on the lower lip with his thumb, mimicking the journey of his cock.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

His lips courted Robb sucking him gently as he jerked himself, moaning in ecstasy. Fingertips pressed bruisingly at his shoulder, unable to help themselves as Robb was unable to resist the urge to thrust anymore.

“I’m going to cum,” Robb warned him, “we can-... we can do something else…. If- If you’d… prefer.”

Theon’s spare hand filled the space between his mouth and the base as he pulled away, but rather than take away his mouth he flattened his tongue to rest the head against it. His head stayed angled to look up at Robb, dropping his jaw to allow him to watch his own cock licked and pumped.

Robb’s brows furrowed. Close now, Theon could feel him shake slightly and rely more on the stability given by his shoulder. Silent pleas. His facial expressions were something else.

It didn’t take long to feel the hot spurt against his tongue and, diligently, he worked Robb down, before letting himself become overcome with his own needs.

Robb dropped down to his level, finishing the job of unbuttoning Theon’s shirt to better watch how he tensed as he pleasured himself. Hands on the bare skin of his waist

“I’ve never known anyone so fucking sexy,” Robb whispered, hot breath against his lips, and rested his forehead against Theon’s and nuzzled softly, replicating that night. Only, this time, he kissed him, launching them into the most passionate kiss he’d ever experienced, and tipped him over the edge. 

Still shuddering, he found himself in Robb’s arms.

Robb kissed him on the forehead minutes later, becoming cold on the uncomfortable tiled floor, “Bed?”

“Mmmm. Which are we christening first?”

Robb chuckled, “well, we’re going going to be strictly sleeping… but I was thinking your room.”

“My room?”

“Oh, baby, don’t you know any self respecting gent has a bed just waiting for you.”

“You’re shitting me.”

-

The King’s Room, or Queen’s Room as it should probably be known as now with Asha on the throne, was one of the rooms that had been kept as much in its original style as possible. Made for royalty, the walls were covered from top to bottom in tapestry. The rest of the bedrooms, at least those that had been used by the family, were decorated in relatively modern styles. They hadn’t wanted to feel like they lived in a museum. This room was used as a showpiece and it meant having Theon in the bed, draped in the sheets, was all the more thrilling.

Throughout the rest of the house, like the bedroom, there were other rooms primarily set out to be used as a tourist attraction. Others now rarely used were last renovated in the 20s, when the family started to employ less and less servants. The far end of the servants quarters had been used as a B&B, various outbuildings as holiday rentals.

Theon was sat on a bench covered in blue velvet to match the drapes of the bed, when he woke. His bare foot played against the woven mat carpeting the floor as he looked out over the grounds. The waters in the pools were eerily still, the fountains long since turned off, but the flower beds still looked respectful enough. He’d locked the gates on some of the smaller gardens to save money, but it felt important to keep the ones to the back and front of the hall in good order.

“Morning,” Robb smiled drowsily, “your highness.”

Instead of the warm smile he’s been hoping for, Theon turned to face him with an expression he couldn’t quite fathom.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows to get a better look, Robb frowned, concerned.

“Are you alright?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“About who you are?”

Robb sat up against the headboard, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Theon said insistently.

“Theon, what do you want me to say?”

“You knew everything about me.”

“That’s not true…”

“I knew nothing about you.”

Robb snapped, becoming irritable. He occasionally did on waking and Theon was pushing all the wrong buttons. “You could’ve asked. You weren’t fucking interested.”

“That’s not true,” yelled Then, starting to sound defensive.

“No, don’t you attack me and expect me to just roll over. Is that what you’re used to? Is that what you want?”

“Maybe.”

“I didn’t know all about you Theon, and I still don’t, and this,” he waved his arms around, “isn’t all who I am.”

“Don’t you raise your voice at me. A lie by admission is still a lie.”

“You never asked anything about me-“

“YES I DID.”

Robb scowled. “One thing-“

“No.”

“Oh well fucking done.”

“Don’t speak to me like that.”

“Let’s talk about how you’re happy to be angry with me because I did something with limited information. That’s on you, your highness. And you still haven’t told me-“

“Is that all you want?”

“What? No.”

“You want to know all the gory details?” Theon’s arms crossed in front of him.

“No! I want to know what it is I’m protecting you from. And know, I don’t need to know everything, I need to know why he’s scared of you.”

“He’s not scared of me.”

“Theon, he is, he wants you cowering away somewhere. Listen to me, I knew nothing about you - ok I knew you were, uhm, attractive- but even then Theon, it’s not… before I met you you were abstract. What makes you you are the little things. God, it’s the way you move, the 101 different amazing smiles you have, it’s how you mess about with your hair when you’re feeling nervous or shy. Because in public you put on this facade and I feel privileged to see you when you drop it. But don’t ever think that doesn’t make you strong, because feeling like that and having the courage to come through it, to live with it… that’s strength. I saw you stand up to him. He’s a coward hidden behind threats and he tries to make you feel small because he can’t have you feeling powerful. You’re a force to be reckoned with and I find myself in awe.”

“Are you done?” Theon asked, a strange look in his eyes.

“I mean… no… but… I should probably stop?” He felt the tips of his ears burn and his neck flush, watching as Theon slunk over.

Theon climbed up onto the bed and came to staddle Robb’s lap. Cautiously, he leant in to kiss him. From this distance, Robb could see the tears welling in his eyes.

“Hey, hey don’t cry. I’m sorry.” Robb kissed the tears from his cheeks as they fell.

Shaking his head, Theon laughed, “No, don’t worry. I’m not upset… I’m… shit… a little emotional maybe.”

Robb exhaled with relief. “Theon… I want you to understand that you aren’t going to drive me away with a silly argument. I’m not going anywhere. Tell me you get that.”

“Got it… you’re so cute when you get embarrassed.” Theon’s hand toyed gently with his facial hair.

“Um, thanks?”

“Adorable, really,” he persisted with a kiss between smiles.

Robb laughed, sitting further up, a hand on Theon’s back to keep him stable. “Enough!”

“Always very fierce, of course,” Theon continued softly, eyes glittering, still close. His thumb ran over Robb’s cheek.

Robb flipped Theon onto his back with a playful growl, messing around, and laughed at the gasp. Messing around or not, Theon arched his back in response, making heady faces at him.

“Stop,” warned Robb, unconvincingly.

Theon nailed him with lust filled eyes. “Can’t help what you do to me.”

“I’d spend the day fucking you into oblivion if I could, but we have matters to attend to.”

“Someone thinks very highly of himself.”

“Oh baby,” he cooed in the shell of Theon’s ear, “if only I could prove myself to you.”

“How convenient for you not to be able to.” A dare if ever Robb had heard one.

He kissed him slowly, savouring every little small move, every soft moan beneath him, until he moved away, pulling on Theon’s lower lip lightly. 

“Guess you’ll have to wait and find out.”

“I’m not going to make it easy on you,” smirked Theon.

“I was counting on it,” laughed Robb, flipping him over over onto his front, fondling his arse. Groaning, ever so tempted, he finished with a playful smack. “Such a naughty little prince. So spoilt.” And another as Theon angled himself for it to land better, grin plastered across his face.

“Now, I have some calls to make. I’m going to see if I can get someone to bring round some food. The locals are very loyal… and I trust them, but I don’t want to put anyone in that position and I don’t want to leave you here… so I’m going to keep you under lock and key. You’re mine now,” he winked jovially.


	5. Chapter 5

“Thanks!” Robb called gratefully after who he described as a ‘neighbour’, but Theon considered the term a little ambitious for someone whose house he couldn’t see from the any single one of the windows. “I’m sure, thank you, Jon’s on his way back, we’ll be fine.”

“Jon’s coming?”

“No,” said Robb as he closed the heavy wooden door, pulling down the iron latch, “I had to say the car had broken to get him to come over, but then of course he wanted to help out.”

“Ah. Nice folks you lot.”

“Come, get some food.”

At this point Robb turned to greet Theon downstairs after leaving him at a bathroom and opening the doors of his and Jon’s rooms so he could easily find clean clothes to wear. He suspected though that Theon would go for Jon’s and sure enough he did have a pair of his jeans on, but the top he had on, that was most certainly not Jon’s. 

Feeling his mouth turn dry, Robb swallowed, pulled his eyes up. “Hi.”

“What’s wrong Robb, you like it?”

Theon had been in Sansa’s room. On him was a shirt that he thanked the heavens he’d never actually seen on her. He remembered it vividly for it had been a bone of contention. Catelyn and Sansa going backwards and forwards because Cat said she couldn’t wear a pyjama top out of the house, and Sansa being adamant that it was ‘pyjama style’. Arya had been in hysterics. Now, on Theon, Robb knew that even if Sansa had gotten it past their mother, Ned would have never have allowed it if she hadn’t gotten something on underneath.

“Oh, you do like it, don’t you?” Theon purred, smug. So fucking smug.

Plum and with a ‘vintage’ pattern, the shirt was just sheer enough to see him through it. The collar came down low and the sleeves stopped just below the elbow. He’d tucked the front into the trousers so that it held tight against his front.

“I thought perhaps I’d leave it at this today, but we’re going to have some fun with this in the future. Unless… “ He pretended to leave again, pointing to the stairs, “I’m sure I could-”

Robb made a strangled noise. “Please sit.” 

“You’re right, I’m not sure the stockings would fit.”

Pressing his eyes closed, Robb took a deep breath and sat beside him.

“Fond of black isn’t he, your brother?”

Robb laughed. “Yeah, just a bit.”

He watched as Theon picked at his food. Nobody naturally ate grapes that seductively. It was going to be a long day. 

“So…” Robb began after they’d both slowed down their eating, beginning to feel full, and pushed down the plunger on the cafetiere. “Now you’re refreshed and plied with food, are you ready to talk?”

Theon pursed his lips for a while, considering as Robb poured the coffee.

“Forgeries,” he said eventually.

“Huh?”

“Art. He’s a dealer. That’s how we met. I went to a gallery opening and we got talking. He started boasting a little, you know, what he’s got in storage,” Theon spooned brown sugar into the coffee and pulled a packet of cigarettes out, flipping the top open and closed. “Anyway. There was this one painting that I thought was abroad. Said I would like to see it. After that he seemed a little… I don’t know, I thought he’s was just into me.” He sighed and chewed his cheek. “He was… but that wasn’t why he’d gone all shifty. He makes his money selling to those who buy to invest. Not… Well, he clocked that I might be suspicious. Started making excuses, asking to meet me to have dinner and what not with me in the meantime… I was in a bad place and I got drawn in. By the time I went to the storage unit I’d convinced myself that it was nothing, and that if I were right, that he’d been conned. We’d had a drink at a bar nearby and, well, the first video taken there… I had an inkling, with the grogginess, I hadn’t drank that much, but I… I ignored it.”

Robb watched as Theon lit the cigarette and mentally decided he didn’t care if he did it in the house. “He set you up to blackmail you?” 

“It was perfect really, he knew I’d be into it, that it would venture into the realms that I would never dare let get exposed, and there, in the background, would be the artwork. So…” Looking into the space where the stove sat, he took a long drag.

“The longer you might struggle with the concept of it being seen, the longer you’d be party to the crime and he had proof?”

“It was never said, of course, that he would be willing to use it as blackmail. Prefered to use other methods to keep me quiet, I suppose.” 

Hand sliding across the table surface, past the fruit and pastries, Robb reached to take Theon’s but he took his further away, embarrassed. 

“Brought a certain sense of legitimacy having me around. Someone to charm clients.”

“Do you not think you could now go to the police?” Robb asked as softly as possible.

Theon rubbed his forehead, attempting to ease some of the tension that had built up. “His dad is the police and crime commissioner…”

“Shit.” Robb sighed, keeping his hand in place. “Still, the death threats… they wouldn’t dare, surely?”

“Accidents happen… and with my reputation… there’d be shock but..”

“An explanation,” Robb nodded in understanding and pulled his chair closer in, scraping it along the flagstone floor. “Does the Queen know? How did she know to...?”

“To get me out?”

“Yeah.”

“There’s a girl,” he said hesitantly, taking a deep breath, “Jeyne. She got picked up. She’s in a unit now. She was asking for me and, thankfully, they didn’t dismiss it as nonsense.”

“Theon?” He opened his hand hopefully for him to take, but instead Theon smiled a forced and weak smile and stood, walking from the room.

-

Robb found him on a stone bench half an hour later, shivering from the cold, one hand clutching the opposite arm and the other another cigarette.

Doing his best not to scold, Robb took off his own jacket and draped it around Theon’s shoulders, sitting down next to him.

“Do you not have a numb bum, it’s fucking freezing on here.”

It achieved what Robb had intended. Theon laughed, letting out a couple of pent up sobs, and sniffled, his eyes red raw.

“I’m such a mess.”

“A very beautiful mess,” Robb’s arm passed around Theon, “may I?”

Theon nodded and let himself be held, head settling on Robb’s shoulder and Robb’s cheek falling against him. His leg was crossed over the other and it swayed slowly back and forwards to keep warm.

Despite only just having eaten breakfast, the sun was already in its descent. Fallen leaves flew onto grass, onto the path, and skidded past them. The water in the water channel rippled from the wind and in the distance a red squirrel busied itself.

“We have some visitors coming.”

“Visitors?”

“Yes, my sister and her husband… perhaps others.”

“Others?”

“Well, they are coming because we have a plan and… for fun?”

“Fun?”

“I uh… thought you could do with a distraction.”

Theon’s nose wrinkled up, but he said nothing and stubbed out the the cigarette, free hand stroking Robb’s knee absentmindedly.

“Did you like it? Growing up here.”

Robb felt a broad grin spread across his face, “I loved it. I remember everything so vividly. Especially out here. Arya and Bran storming around the lawn with toy swords. Rickon playing fetch with Shaggydog endlessly.” He smiled in response to Theon’s reaction to the name. “I know… Jon was often found reading in some nook somewhere. Sansa laid in the grass making daisy chains to crown her dolls… Summer was just perfect, there’s a river just over there.” He pointed to where the landscape began to dip. “It’s perfect for swimming. Every one of us was taught by our mother to swim in it.” He sighed heavily, melancholy setting in, and Theon snuggled in further.

“I-,” Theon cleared his throat, “I’m looking forward to it.”

Robb said nothing, not wishing to tempt fate. It felt like too much of a far fetched dream to be real. He’d only known Theon for a matter of days, he was too good to be real, too much the sweetest of indulgences. He was a prince; a prince could expect better. And not only that, like the sun itself those around him gravitated towards him, entranced. He was entranced. Overcome. Bewitched. He was the light of day and the darkness of night that allowed one succumb to the most wonderful pleasure, in one entity. His smile the stars hinting at what lay beyond.

Instead, he took the hand on his knee into his own, threading together fingers, and hoped.

-

Music from a gramophone. It was almost absurd really, but like everything at the hall in Winterfell, it seemed to fit, charming almost. It fit with the feel of the place. While there was no one here it felt like life itself had slowed, a kind of magic to him. The sofa cushions beneath him were surprisingly comfortable in a way he had come not to expect from older furniture. At home there were all the same components, the same ingredients, and yet it was completely and utterly different.

Theon watched Robb crouched in front of the library’s fireplace building a fire as though it were second nature to him, the flames he blew on to nurture further highlighting the red of his hair, the perfect freckles on his cheeks. 

The urge to ignore the world outside gnawed at him. The dream to close themselves off, to lock the door, to take Robb, sooty hands and all, and fuck in front of those flames like no one else, nothing else, mattered in the world.

“What are you thinking about?”

“What would you like me to be thinking about?”

Robb grinned and scooted himself across the floor until he was sat at the foot of the sofa, Theon’s head at level with him from where his head rested against a pillow.

“Is this your family crest?” Theon asked, winding one of Robb’s curls around his finger and nodding towards where a carved shield depicted a wolf in the center of the fireplace just below the mantelpiece.

“Yeah, a grey wolf on a field of snow.” He sat back as Theon massaged his scalp, eyes closing.

Theon smirked, “you’re more lap dog than wolf.”

He barely had any time register what was happening before Robb was on the sofa with him, a knee immediately wedging itself up between his thighs.

Looking Robb dead in the eye, he rolled his hips to seek out the friction and moaned theatrically.

Robb laughed, holding himself up with a hand either side of Theon. His piercing blue eyes searched around them, contriving a plan of action. Thrusting himself up, he seized both of Theon’s wrists and wrenched them up above his head, holding them single handedly against the wooden arm of the sofa. The noise Theon made needed no exageration.

“Always so naughty.” Robb scolded him playfully, failing to keep the smile from his face.

“What are you going to do about it, Mr Wolf?”

What Robb had planned next was not anticipated by Theon, a sudden wide and long lick across his face.

Theon yelped, “aghhh!”

“You called me a dog.”

“You can’t do that!”

Again, more dampness against him. He squirmed beneath Robb, trying to get away.

“You’re an animal!”

“Say it,”

“Sorry- Sorry!” He laughed. “I’m sorry. Okay, okay, I’m sorry.”

Robb settled down, the licks didn’t stop but instead became more precise, more targeted. His ear, scattering nips as he did so.

“Oh,” murmured Theon, writhing from a new sensation. His head turned to the side, bearing his neck and opening it up to Robb’s attentions. He could do little else, but feel. Feel as Robb sucked against his collar bone, feel as vessels burst below the surface, feel the soothing kisses of Robb’s lips, feel as he claimed him, marked him. And how good it felt to be possessed if only for a matter of minutes, Robb’s second hand under his shirt, warm and unyielding against his skin.

The clear of a throat sounded, not from him, not from Robb, but from the doorway.

“Robb, I’ll be out here.”

Jon.

Probably others.

In slow motion, Robb’s lips pulled away and he released Theon’s hands. Theon watched as he flushed, burning up in the face, and he propped himself up on his elbows ready to console him. They caught each others eyes and Theon could no longer hold himself back from grinning. Thankfully, Robb joined him in it, fell back into him and shook lightly with laugher, a cheek against his.

“A minute, please.” Robb placed a chaste but deliberately lingering kiss on his lips.

Theon dropped back down, covering his eyes with the back of his arm and biting lightly onto the index finger of the opposite hand, a proud smile across his face. 

Once he was convinced they were no longer by the door, he rolled onto his stomach to better eavesdrop.

Jon’s voice. “He’s your employer.”

“Technically he’s not.”

“Fine, then you’re in a position of power.”

“He’s a fucking prince!”

“He’s a fucking prince!” Jon retaliated with added emphasis.

Silence, and then, “so? It’s the 21st century.”

“You’ll lose your job.”

“I don’t give a shit about the job.”

“I put myself out there for you. I recommended you. Do you know how this will reflect on me? I won’t be able to get you a new one, right? You should be glad you didn’t get a sentence, nevermind having an actual job.”

Enough was enough. He decided to remind them he was present. It sounded as though this was possibly something Robb himself should be telling him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just...” Jon again to Theon’s relief.

Robb sighed audibly, “I know.” 

A young woman judging by the voice, presumably a sister, interrupted them and saved them from the conversation to ask him a question. “Robb, we brought some food and booze, shall I bring things up here?” 

Theon approached the open door and leant against the frame causally. 

“Yeah, probably best, the heating’s off-” Robb must have clocked his sister’s widening eyes for he stopped. “Sans, this is Theon. Theon, my eldest sister Sansa.”

Sansa executed the perfectest of curtseys. She was exactly as Robb had described. His colouring but delicate and dainty despite her height. 

“Your highness.”

“Theon, please,” he smiled politely, feeling the corner of his mouth twitch up at the incredulous look on Robb’s face in the corner of his eye. He held out his hand to take hers and planted a soft kiss on it, primarily to wind up that brother of theirs. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’d know you anywhere from your brother’s descriptions.”

“Thank you?” Her eyes shifted from his face and glanced down.

He’d forgotten about that.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I hope it’s alright. We didn’t have time to pick up any of my clothes and-”

Jon’s eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms, “me and Robb have clothes you could have worn.”

“Well, yes… theoretically.”

Sansa snorted loudly and she squeaked, trying not to laugh, “sorry… but...” 

Theon raised his eyebrows at Jon as an ‘I told you so’, pleased with himself. 

“Anyway,” continued Sansa, “don’t worry about it, it looks better on you anyway.”

“Shall we?” Robb asked, about to walk back into the room.

Sansa came back, tray in her hands filled with crackers, cheese, fruit, pickles, and nuts. Popping it down onto the coffee table carefully, she sat in front of the fire, her legs folded under her.

Just a few meters behind her walked, Ygritte, bottles of red wine on hand and what looked suspiciously like tequila. Following, came another, presumably the husband. He was oddly familiar. Dark haired, blue eyed, a somewhat proud look to him which wasn’t often present when he first met people.

“Have we met?” He stood to greet the man.

“No, I don’t think so, your highness. I’m told I look like my uncle, Renly, in some ways though, and I think you have perhaps met him.” He held out his hand. “Edric.”

Theon nodded and shook his hand firmly. “Please, call me Theon.”

“Right!” Ygritte declared loudly, raiding the cabinet for the best crystal and retrieving sherry glasses. “Sansa, salt please.” 

Sansa knelt up for the salt shaker, very hesitant about licking her hand, but doing it all the same, and sprinkled the salt over. Passing it onto her husband she reached for a bowl of cut lime - they really had been prepared - took herself one and did the same.

Ygritte lined the glasses up along the table and poured the tequila into one after the other, small amounts escaping the rims to drip onto the wood laminate. Once everyone had one to themselves she held her own up into the air, to initiate the clinking of glasses. “Cheers everyone!”

Robb’s expression was fantastic, but it had nothing on Sansa’s.

Moving to refill, Ygritte was halted by Jon.

“Business first,” he said, leaning forwards. “Now, we have a plan. It’s a little risky, but everyone knows the deal and we’re all down with it. Edric here is from over the border, and Sansa has some knowledge of the industry… if that’s what you call it. Anyway, the plan is this-”

Going on the logic that the most important thing was for Ramsay to face an arrest with no involvement available from his father, Edic had arranged to purchase a particularly expensive piece and insisted that it must brought to him by Ramsay himself. Jon claimed that had been the moment when he most expected the plan to fail. Sansa would pose as a curator, help to stall him just long enough for the police to be called to notified of fraud. Jon and Ygritte would of course be nearby should anything go wrong. 

“Neither of you two are to have anything to do with it,” Jon sighed heavily, shaking his head as he thought through the implications, “you’re going to stay put here.”

Theon sneaked a look at Robb, side eyeing him, and saw him do exactly the same thing. He lowered his eyes purposefully to peek through lashes.

Ygritte cleared her throat to snap them out of it, “shall we?”

Two hours later, a little tipsy, and losing spectacularly at the drawing portion of the parlour game they had him playing, Theon snorted at Robb’s attempt. “What is that?”

Sansa giggled, cheeks pink. “You really don’t know how to play this do you?”

“He’s not even trying,” Jon grumbled.

“Hey, not all of us have grown up doing this!” Ygritte shoved him jovially.

Theon caught the way Jon smiled shyly at her, enjoying the small amount of touching, and blushing.

“So,” he began casually, “how long have you two been screwing?”

Robb choked on a mouth of wine, almost drenching the paper, back of his hand against his mouth as he recovered, chest heaving. Edric grinned while Sansa toppled happily back into his arms, back against him and chuckling. 

“We haven’t,” Jon began, scandalised.

“Yet,” Ygritte finished with a wink, receiving cheers from three in the room. “Stark, come sit back down next to his highness,” she paused for a round of ‘woos’. “Let’s give up on the game. Edric and Sansa win. Although its cheating if you ask me, having a married couple on the same team. We mix it up next time.”

Sansa cheered all the same. 

Robb flopped down beside him, an arm against his, smiling that bashful cheery smile of his and flashing his teeth.

“It was clearly Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy,” he taunted.

Theon squinted at the board, “ok, I’ll give you that looks a little like a thumb, I see what you’re getting at, but what is that supposed to be?”

“...a tea towel?”

Theon snorted. “Let’s never play this game again.”

“I’d like to see you do better.”

“See, I’m not supposed have played this hundreds of times before.”

“The cheek!” Robb laughed in mock offense. 

He could feel themselves getting closer every moment, Robb finding any excuse to touch him, the warmth of his body radiating along his side. His heart raced preemptively, only revved up more by the wait.

“Hey, guys, we’re going to get some sleep,” Sansa waved cheerfully at them, but only Robb and Theon responded. Ygritte and Jon were preoccupied on the opposite side of the table, having some animated discussion about something or other. Suddenly, she laughed, “Oh, and Theon, I wake early, feel free to raid my clothes again.”

“Thanks, Sansa,” Theon smiled.

Robb waved to them. “Goodnight, Sansa. Goodnight Edric.”

With them gone and the numbers in the room depleted, Robb turned to Theon.

“So, I was thinking we should probably give these two some privacy.”

“Oh right? Self sacrificing?”

“Oh yes, I’d love to stay here, I have no agenda whatsoever. Completely selfless,” joked Robb. 

“Such chivalry,” Theon cooed, “It’s quite a rare sight these days.”

“You know, there’s also something I’d quite like to show you.”

“Is that so? Lead away.”


	6. Chapter 6

Though on the same floor as the library, the journey to Robb’s room was somewhat grueling and possessed many obstacles, the most hindering being Robb’s hands. There were moments when Theon wondered if they would even make it. Not that he’d mind a quick fuck against a wall at this point.

Robb marched Theon backwards down the last length of hallway, undoing the buttons as they walked. Theon laughed, tripping slightly on the carpet, but recovering as Robb simultaneously urged him on and made life difficult.

“Someone’s eager.”

“I will be if you insist on being such a temptation.”

The shirt was pulled abruptly down from his shoulders and, rather than be discarded, was used to tug him into Robb’s warm body and away from the cool air away from him, wrapped around the back of his waist. He met Robb’s lips, still with the tell tale zing of the lime. Closed eyed, his hands searched for the hem of Robb’s Tshirt and forced it up desperately, making Robb release him. They parted lips only to remove the offending layer.

With Robb’s skin finally against his own, arousal mounting further, he murmured his approval as he was turned and pushed up against a door.

Robb kissed him deeply, passionately, tongue invading his mouth and his hands firm against him. A hand caught him to stop him falling as the other one eventually made its way to the handle and was snatched back to rest on his back.

Pulling his head away and opening his eyes, the feel of the flooring giving it away, he frowned, “this isn’t my room.”

“No,” Robb laughed, “yours isn’t equipped for what I had in mind.”

“Ah,” Theon kissed and smiled against his jaw line, the pleasant sensation of stubble against his lips, “well, perhaps we can make some use of it in the future.”

“Oh?”

“It would be a shame to let those posts go to waste, if you know what I mean.”

Judging by Robb’s expression, he most certainly did know what he meant, “your highness, I regret to inform you of this, but I’m not sure the bed could stand up to the pressures you are implying. It’s an antique.”

“Hmmmm, is that so?” Theon stepped away, fingers hooking through the loops in Robb’s jeans and pulling him along with him towards the bed. They pulled away from his frame, giving a sly glimpse of the bulge in his underwear that laid beneath. “I guess we’ll have to find out another time because I’m not making another trip.”

Robb bit his lip and let himself be led along as though enchanted, but at the edge of the bed he turned Theon to face him. 

Theon sat on the edge of the bed and went to remove Robb’s trousers, sucking in his lip. Before he was done, Robb lifted him under the arms, throwing him back onto the bed.

Theon laughed and laid sprawled, anticipating Robb to climb on top. With dismay, he realised Robb was not doing as expected. Instead, he’d left him and was by a set of drawers, though he’d now shed the jeans. His calf muscles flexed as he moved, searching for something, but the real show was the shape of his pert backside, still covered.

“Are you planning to join me?”

“So impatient. Get on your front and wait for me.” He didn’t turn round but there was a hint of humour in there.

Theon raised a quizzical brow.

“Now,” Robb insisted, not hearing him turn.

The bed was soft under him. More so than the other one. The duvet downy and comforting. He rolled and attempted to relax, folding his arms under his head to get a better view of the room around him. Taking in all the books and nik naks from Robb’s youth, he crossed his legs up behind him and rocked them back and forwards as he waited.

Music began to play from somewhere in the room, but when he lifted his head to look Robb scolded him, the air of authority rushing through him. 

Theon heard the flick of light switches as Robb changed from the ceiling light to a dim lamp.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Stark?”

“Shhhh. Do as you’re told.”

Theon smirked and bit his lip, struggling, but intrigued. 

Finally, the bed sunk to one side as Robb approached him. He attempted to move to him, to touch him, but was stopped by the press of Robb’s hand on the center of his back, prompting him back down with the strength of its conviction rather than force. 

“Relax, my prince.”

His hands moved around his waist from either side to meet at his navel and slid down together to unbutton his jeans, and went next to his hips, where they pushed them slowly down his body until Robb could take them off. Instinctively, his hips shifted to better present himself.

Robb chuckled from behind him and kissed a cheek softly.

“Not yet, sweetling.”

Theon’s head was gently lifted. His arms were moved from under him and placed instead by either side, a hand on each stroking firmly down from shoulder to hand. He itched to turn his head and look, but Robb knowingly turned his attentions to it. Carefully, his hair was brushed from the back of his neck and Robb’s thumb and forefinger caught him at the point his head met his neck, applying light pressure until he calmed.

Robb bent over him and kissed the nape of his neck.

“I want to know you from head to toe, to worship every inch of your perfect body. I don’t want you to do anything but just be. Would you be happy to do that for me, to let me, your highness?”

He struggled with the words but managed to nod, failing to remember the last time he wasn’t being required to perform, and closed his eyes.

“Good.” Robb smiled. Kissing the same spot once more, he reached for a bottle on the bed, warmed the contents between his hands and smoothed it along one of Theons arms. Stopping at the hand, he caressed each and every one of the fingers before turning his attentions to the rest, working at the palm and wrist with deft thumbs. 

The oil warm and smooth against his skin, Theon felt his breathing slowing as he began to focus on the sensations.

“Good,” Robb praised him as he massaged his arm. 

The arms were completed with a kiss to the hand and placed with ritual precision next to him. Robb’s finger tips ran absurdly lightly down it, lifting away as they reached his wrist, making him shiver slightly just for Robb to press down firmly onto the back of the hand. With that arm more relaxed than he’d ever imagined it could be, a dead weight against the bed, Robb began on the second.

Theon groaned as Robb’s thumbs made circles over his shoulders, kneading him gently. Feeling Robb pour out the liquid, letting it trickle down his back, his head moved at the tickle as it pooled towards the base of the spine. Immediately, Robb’s fingers halted him, easing the tension just behind his ears. Having done their job there, they dipped into the oil, smoothing it along his lower back and pulling it back up in large sweeping motions. Like with his arms, Robb’s hands turned to run nails tantalisingly down his back.

“Fuck, Robb,” Theon moaned as Robb pressed down firmly to finish.

Robb’s hands briefly graced his arse, a quick grope before he knelt up and turned. Slowly, his fingers worked their magic on his feet, lips pressing kisses to the pads as his toes curled.

Once his legs laid as restful as his arms, Robb slid up to lie beside him and rolled him in close. With his back up against Robb’s front, Theon shuffled against him, seeking as much contact as possible. 

Robb covered his neck and shoulder with kisses, a hand running back round his body and then reaching across to seize two pillows from the head of the bed. 

“You’re doing so well, a dream to work with, such an angel.” He sat up and worked the pillows between Theons legs in a way that left him half angled towards the bed, one hip against the mattress and another elevated, leg bent upwards with a pillow beneath. 

Theon whimpered at Robbs hand running from his arse and round up between his legs, cupping his balls and working them gently.

“Oh, to debauch such a creature. I wonder if this is how this angel wishes to fall. Perhaps I should stop.”

His head shook, voice breathy, “don’t stop,” and moaned once more, reaching backwards and up to clutch at Robb’s curls.

Robb released him, fingers running leisurely back and forwards.

“Robb… please.”

“Shh shh.”

After what felt like an eternity, Robb’s touches found themselves at his cock. His hips buckled slightly, supported by the pillow. Robb’s fingertips circled the base and strokes upwards along the hard length and trickled back down. They repeated the motion over and over unhurriedly, leaving him a writhing mess as he half longed for a firmer touch and half revelled in the ragdoll state of his body.

They left him once more, ran back over and just behind his balls, pressing down carefully.

Robb kissed the back of his neck and reached for the bottle again. His hand coated, it ran up the crevice to find the entrance there. A finger toyed experimentally with the ring of muscle, circling lightly.

“Good,” whispered Robb, “so good, baby. That’s right, just breathe.”

The finger slid inside, gently massaging as though there were no end in sight, no finishing line to be known. Robb’s other hand sat against his hip, holding him still while Robb sat up to get a better look at him. With a kiss to the back of his thigh, another finger joined the first. They explored him, caressed him with sweet diligence.

Theon threw his head back, eyes closing in ecstasy as they stroked at the sweet spot.

“Baby, look at me. Look at me.”

He forced his eyes back open, mouth agape as they searched Robb’s face. Robb divided his attentions between meeting Theon’s eyes and watching as his fingers disappeared into his arse, mesmerised.

When Robb added a third finger he scooted, toes curling at the blissful stretch.

“Fuck,” Theon gasped as his eyes rolled, gripping Robb still with one hand and taking hold of the sheets with the other. He was close, so close despite the lack of raw power he longed to feel in the thrusts.

Just as he felt his release building, about to erupt, Robb’s hand stilled and slipped from him.

“Deep breaths, look at me.” Robb called to him, the hand from his hip moving to rest over his heart. With his encouragement, they fell into a rhythm of slow alternating breaths as he massaged his inner thighs.

Only once his breathing had settled did Robb remove the pillow from the knee, turned him willingly onto his front, grasped his hips and urged them up to slide it beneath. There, taking advantage of the angle, Robb’s lips and tongue replaced his finger, hands carefully splaying him.

Theon whined at the feel of the hot wet tongue so eagerly entering him, invading him, eating him whole. So exquisite but not nearly enough. He wanted to feel Robb fuck him with his full girth, to feel the gratifying burn. His cock throbbed. The touches were overwhelming in their instance never to go that extra bit more.

“Fuck me,” he breathed, huskily.

Robb pulled away and bit lightly at his arse.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Fuck me... please, fuck me.”

“I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Oh lord, sir, fuck me, please,” he chortled as much as he could, arms and knees shaking as Robb urged him into a new position.

Two fingers joined Robb’s tongue, the other hand finally wrapping itself around his straining erection, working together to bring Theon back up to the cliff’s edge, only to be so cruelly snatched away.

Hands ran over him carefully, interweaving movements across his back.

“Turn over for me, your highness.”

Weak, Theon let himself fall and rolled onto his back, stretching out for his arms to reach up over his head. He watched as Robb pulled down his underwear and stoked himself with a slickened hand, taking deep breaths.

Robb smirked, spare hand trailing across Theon’s abdomen. “You’re such a picture of depravity, how tempting it is to simply watch and wank over you.”

Instead, he crawled over Theon and looked him in the eye, stroking his face, his hair, as he pushed himself in slowly inch by inch. 

Theon’s toes curled and he scooted slightly on the bed, his legs restless and back arching, seeking more contact. He breathed heavily, the feeling of rich and much longed for fullness sending sparks through him. Robb’s gaze was scorching, intent, and every movement came with deliberate accuracy. He reached up, hand taking hold of Robb’s bicep, his eyes conveying emotion words could not.

Robb let himself ease down onto him, Theon’s cock between them, up against his stomach as he thrusted. His hand took Theon’s into his own, interlacing their fingers.

Feeling light headed, Theon’s mouth fell open, unable to quieten the moans falling one by one, body setting alight as he watched Robb’s changing expression becoming more and more desperate, beads of sweat across his brow.

“Fuck, Robb,” Theon groaned, his eyes pressing shut only to be encouraged open by Robb’s thumb stroking his cheek, fingers tracing his lips before gracing them with his own.

His breathing quickened again and his feet slid further and further up toward his body. His hands gripped as tightly as possible, so intense it must have hurt Robb, but the look of awe on his face never faded. 

And then suddenly, as the waves of pleasure began to grow, Robb stopped. Theon whimpered at the loss of the movement.

Robb’s forehead rested against his until they begun to come back down. Sitting up while still inside him, providing heavenly pressure to his tight walls, he lunged for the bottle and let the oils drip onto Theon’s torso, watching as it trickled over the shapes of his body.

Lips joined hands in their torment, licking and kissing at each nipple one after the other over and over again, his tongue circling.

Robb turned them then. Sitting with Theon in his lap, he encouraged him to rock, to roll his hips. His fingers moved over each of his facial features, his bitten and swollen lips, his knitted brows, as they contorted in ecstasy the closer he came to nirvana. As time went on, the fingers slithered down him and gripped him tightly at the hips. With bruising persistence, they held him as Robb fucked into him.

Patience wearing thin, clutching Theon’s back, supporting him, Robb flipped him backwards. He hit the bed with a small bounce before Robb pounded into him. Unable to contain the thrill, he cried out his name each and every time with every single stroke.

“Baby, are you ready to cum for me?”

“Gods, yes,” Theon gasped, being taken to dizzying heights.

Getting up to his knees, Robb pulled Theon inwards, impaling him further. His hands massaged his inner thighs, his balls, and stroked his cock with intent. Grinning, he watched as Theon became undone under him, under his touch.

“So good,” Robb whispered, lifting one of his legs up onto a shoulder. 

Theon moaned at the new angle, whimpering out a sting of yeses and curses, meeting Robb’s thrusts with rolls of his hips. His body shook and he felt his walls tighten and clench around Robb. 

“Fuck, I’m close.”

Robb smoothed the strands of hair on his face back, “let go.”

His pace quickened, slamming hard into Theon and sending ripples throughout his body. The pent up pleasure building in his balls, held off for so long, exploded within him and released as he came with force, continuing to be dragged out by hits against his prostate, milking him dry.

Pressing in against him, sticky cum between them, Robb kissed him as he let his leg down. He shuddered as he began to find it harder to concentrate.

Theon’s voice had grown hoarse from his shouts. “Fill me, mark me, make me yours. I want you to cum inside me, to feel you, to have it remind me of what you do to me.”

As Theon spasmed around him, overworked and over sensitive, used and spent, Robb spilled, growling.

-

The cool wind rushed around them as they waited, grey clouds tumbling along above. It was crisp, the air as exhilarating as the adrenaline brought on by the wait.

A car pulled up and both Jaime and Brienne stepped out, Brienne opening the back door for Asha. Of course she would’ve known.

“Little brother,” scolded Asha, “you shouldn’t be here.”

“And yet you have let me,” Theon pointed out, scowling at the nickname, “I wouldn’t have been able to get here otherwise.”

She sighed and accepted the statement, “sometimes it feels best to let you do what you will.”

They smiled at each other and turned to look down the long grey road lined with wire fencing, expectantly.

Jaime and Brienne joined Robb away from the pair of them, allowing for some privacy, and teased him quietly.

Theon cleared his throat and said determinedly, “I will be releasing Stark from my service.”

“Naturally,” she said as though it was obvious, a smirk creeping up in the corner of her mouth.

Theon rolled his eyes at her. Always such a know-it-all. It was worse now that she had this authority. Authority he’d handed to her on a plate when he step aside, avoiding abdication only by insisting he not be coronated in the first place. Authority that mixed with the guilt of having put her into this position. A position she didn’t truly want, but held all the same, for him.

They didn’t show their affections directly, but through practicalities.

He sighed.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Why him?” Asha guessed.

“Yes. He’s not exactly a natural choice. I heard him and Snow talking-”

“And you are wondering why I would ever hire someone who was dismissed from service? Did you speak to him about it?”

“No.”

“Ah, well, if you had he’d have explained he went AWOL,” she smiled at his confused frown, it still not making sense, “you’re aware of his father’s death I assume? He was killed at a consulate while Robb was in action. He didn’t wait for permission to leave.”

Theon glanced backwards, watching as Robb flushed lightly at something Jaime was saying. Brienne swatted him on the arm, telling him off, but grinned, shaking her head.

“He’s somewhat rash and hot headed, but the Starks are fiercely loyal, like the pack of wolves they are,” they both grinned. Her voice turned more serious. “You’ve both known pain and he’s in a better position to understand the pressures against you than others.”

“... do you know-?”

“I’m not an idiot, I can see the way he’s looking at you?”

“Did you know this would happen?”

“Now that is a question.” She paused and took a deep breath, lips pursing as she found the words, “no, and truth be told, if I had I might have been hesitant. It’s perhaps a little soon… but I can understand. I had no doubt you’d come to appreciate each other however.”

“....thanks.”

“Awww, little brother,” she ruffled his hair, “such a sweetheart.”

“Get off me,” he hissed, smoothing out his hair.

A police car rolled down the drive towards them and past to the prison doors.

Bolton glowered as he was pulled from the car with his head pushed down to avoid it hitting the frame, partly from the low late autumn sun, but mostly as he saw who’d come to see him incarcerated. As he saw who’d put him there.

Theon tilted his chin up and looked down his nose as they met each other’s eyes and he was forced inside.


End file.
